legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Durge
Durge was a male Gen'Dai bounty hunter who was active in the galaxy for almost two thousand years. Able to survive several near-death situations due to his Gen'Dai heritage and enhanced battle armor, he fought in several wars and collected a multitude of bounties. Over the centuries, Durge acquired a deep distaste for Mandalorians, and even killed their leader at one point. As a result of both personal tragedy and torture, he became increasingly mentally unstable. Tempted by the idea of killing Republic clone troopers, clones of the Mandalorian Jango Fett, Durge was recruited into the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. Given the rank of commander, he performed several key missions for Count Dooku himself, and led droid forces in combat on more than one occasion. Near the end of the war, he was launched, and Force-pushed into a star near Maramere by Anakin Skywalker where he was truly killed. The P Team Storyline The Legend of Maka Before his final encounter, Durge was brought into the Multi-Universe and eventually became partners with Van Kleiss as they both sought to make a means of vengeance against humanity (Van Kleiss's goal) and Mandalorians (Durge's goal) for what they did to them. In the name of his deceased Mandalorian mentor Jaing, he'll rid entire races of the very clan that betrayed him for his sake. Both of them are deadly in combat as Durge is an excellent fighter when it comes to battling and Van Kleiss has a dangerous evil genius mind that will help him and his partner make preparation plans to outsmart and fight their enemies down with ruthless efficiency. They are both given third in command ranks by Shinnok. What Durge doesn't know is that this common goal thing he's having with his friend and partner Van Kleiss isn't what he lead Durge to be and it's actually for a more sinister purpose than just revenge on humanity. While he waits for his moment to attack Mandalore, he will go out and collect bounties on Shinnok's enemies. Gallery Durgeflechettewristlauncher.png|Durge's Left Arm Flechette Wrist Launcher. Durgesrightarmwristflamethrower.png|Durge's Right Arm Wrist Flamethrower. durgespikedmace1.png|Durge throwing his mace. durgespikedmace2.png|When Durge throws his mace, spikes rise out of them to greatly injure his opponents. durgelargeblasterpistols.png|Durge dual wielding two Large Blaster Pistols. Durgeenergywristshields.png|Durge activating his wrist energy shields from both of his arms to protect him from close combat attacks. durgehandtohandcombat.png|Durge fighting in hand to hand combat. durgeflying.png|Durge using his jetpack to fly. Durgesurvivingastab.png|Durge surviving an attack that would prove to be too fatal to human beings due to his body being entirely composed of a network of nerve clusters. Durgeregenerating.png|Durge self-regenerating from his remains. Durgewithouthisarmor.png|Durge without his armor after it was destroyed. durgesface1.png|Durge without his mask, after it broke in a intense fight with an enemy. durge13.jpg durge14.png|Durge wielding his twin electric shocker mace bolas to swing at to hurt or capture an enemy. durge15.png durge16.png durge17.png|Durge riding on his swoop bike and using his lance to stab his enemies. durge18.jpg durge19.png durge20.png durge21.png Durge23.jpg|Durge showing his blaster cannon. Durge22.jpg durge25.jpg durge26.jpg durge27.jpg|Durge still fighting even when one of his hands are severed, he can use his barbed tentacles to slash and stab his enemies. Durge28.png|Durge throwing his enemy durge30.jpg|Durge taking out his hidden clawed blade. durge32.png|Durge surviving constant explosions being made on him. durge33.png|Durge moving through fire unharmed. durge34.png|Durge with most of his armor gone smashing down an enemy. durge35.jpg|Durge palm striking his enemy on the nose. durge36.png|Durge firing his heavy blaster pistol while wielding his lance and riding on his swoop bike. durge39.jpg durge40.png|Durge bringing his stretching nerve clustered arm to punch an enemy. DurgeimagesCA51Q8IZ.jpg|Durge swinging his spiked mace. durge41.jpg|Durge throwing his electric bola that wraps around an enemy in a tight metal rope and electrocutes them. Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars Clone Wars Universe Category:Cyborgs Category:Mercenaries Category:Mass Murderers Category:Psychopath Category:Villains Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadists Category:Aliens Category:Non Humans Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Members of Shinnok's Empire Category:Partner Category:Masked Characters Category:Regenerators Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Characters Category:Murderers Category:Elementals Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Gun Users Category:Mace Wielders Category:Third in Command Category:Lance Users Category:Main Members of Shinnok's Empire Category:Speedsters Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Immortals Category:Armored Characters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Apprentices Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Daran Norris Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:The Action Crusaders' villains Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Villains in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Hell Councils Category:The Undead Category:Animated characters Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe